Still the Same
by crimson-obsidian-rose
Summary: How is Ukraine supposed to face Canada on their date when she suddenly finds herself turned into a man! genderbend, Canada/male!Ukraine


Hello again, dear readers! I am back with another winter exchange fic, this one done for the Canada/Ukraine community on livejournal. The prompt was "Ukraine wakes up magically into a male and she got a date with Canada in an hour," and I must admit I never expected I would genderbend and turn a het pairing into a yaoi-ish pairing XD

Disclaimer: I still don't own Hetalia.

* * *

Still the Same

To say that Ukraine had been tired after her meeting with Russia was like saying that America only sort of liked hamburgers; it had been a stressful few hours trying to find a way to gently remind her brother of her independence without upsetting him, especially when she still needed more time to obtain the gas money she owed him.

So, when she returned to her small, modest home, it took all her efforts simply to shuck her shoes and jacket before collapsing onto her bed. Tiredly, she reached an arm out to set an alarm, not exactly remembering why but knowing she had to be up for something, before sleep seized her and she drifted off.

* * *

_-_

She shut her alarm off quickly, and turned over in her bed, completely ready to go back to sleep. But, as Ukraine tried to relax into her sheets again, she felt a little bit…odd. Her chest was pressed flat against the mattress. Flat… against…

She squeaked, realizing that her chest was now flat as a board. And when the sound registered in her ears, she clapped a hand over her mouth. Her voice was not supposed to be that deep, was it?

Closing her eyes for a moment, she took a deep, calming breath before sitting up in her bed. She first looked at her hands, which were now rougher and more calloused than ever before, noticing that her fingers were slightly thicker, as well.

Next she looked down at her chest, and was thrown off completely by the actual lack of a chest. She ran her hands over her torso in disbelief, but it was just as it seemed; her breasts, once incredibly prominent, were now completely gone.

Ukraine could feel herself (or was it himself now?) start to hyperventilate, and took a moment to collect herself, tilting her head back and taking in a deep breath.

But the thought of something being wrong could not leave her mind, and her curiosity got the best of her. Shedding her covers and getting off the bed, she made her way to the closest mirror, noticing as she moved how oddly tight and short her clothing was.

Nervously looking into the mirror, she froze at the sight of her reflection. She looked so much like herself, and yet there were tons of small little differences that, when added up, made Ukraine wonder who she was looking at.

Her jaw was much sharper, now, and her nose longer and pointer than it had been. Her eyes seemed a bit smaller, and her cheeks less round. Even her hair seemed less smooth, and was definitely at least a centimeter shorter than it had been, or maybe that was just that her neck was longer and more defined now. A hand made its way to her throat, feeling her now clearly visible Adam's apple.

"O-Oh… Oh my…" She spoke, but her voice was deeper, rougher, and far more masculine than she'd been expecting. The magnitude of the situation was becoming harder to ignore; Ukraine had fallen asleep a woman, and woken up a man.

There was, of course, one more thing she was meant to check before she could come to that conclusion, but her (his, now) face turned a bold shade of red and the idea was quickly dropped.

"What am I supposed to do now?" She asked aloud, not expecting an answer but wishing one would come to her. Her eyes darted around the room, and when they got the calendar, she froze. For there, marked in a bright red pen, was, "Meet Canada at 6:00".

It was five p.m. She only had an hour left until her date, a date she couldn't possibly go to now, not like this. Canada had asked out a _woman_, and she couldn't let him see her like this.

The first thing that came to mind was simply not to go. But that idea was quickly squashed when she realized it would devastate him to be stood up. Having a crisis or not, Ukraine was not going to inflict that kind of pain on her boyfriend.

"W-What if I called sick?" She wondered, before quickly clamping a hand over her mouth. Her voice was too different, a phone call wouldn't work…

…But a text message might. As much as Ukraine hated the idea of breaking a date so impersonally, she could hardly be considered the same person she was when she made the date. Just this once, she was going to have to live with that guilt. It was for the best, after all.

Pulling the phone her boss had given her for business out of her pocket, Ukraine typed out a quick message, and, biting her (his, his, _his_, the voice in her mind reminded her) lip, she sent it off.

_Canada, I'm sorry. I can't make our date tonight, I feel under the weather. Please forgive me. Ukraine._

Faced with no other ideas, as she was too afraid to tell anyone else about this, Ukraine made a small prayer that this would be fixed, changed into more comfortable clothing (_yes, definitely male_, she realized with a flush), and headed right back to bed, completely unable to fall asleep but willing to pretend.

* * *

What Ukraine had not wanted to consider was the very likely possibility that her text message would be counter-productive. But it suddenly became hard to ignore when she heard a knock at her door, followed by his sweet voice drifting in.

"Ukraine? Are you alright? I got your message, and I'm worried. Please let me in?"

She bit her lip; as much as Ukraine hated to feel so weak, she cared too much about Canada to leave him outside with his worries.

"Ukraine? Are you sleeping?" She heard him speak into the thin wood, his voice shaky. Ukraine could almost see the nerves spelled out on his face. It would have been easy to pretend she was asleep, but Ukraine knew she would not be able to live with the guilt that would nag her as a result.

Disguising her now rough, masculine voice in a cough, Ukraine mumbled, "Come in."

"Come in? How am I- oh." By the sound of it, Ukraine figured Canada had located the spare key she'd hidden in one of her flower pots. Biting her lip, she pulled the covers up over her body and buried her cheek into the pillow, wondering what exactly she was going to do.

The doorknob jiggled, and then she heard the lock _click_ open. Ukraine closed her eyes tightly, almost as if she hoped he would somehow not see her that way.

"Ukraine? What's wrong?" She heard his footsteps as he approached the threshold of her bedroom, and felt her heart nearly come out of her chest. Still, Ukraine kept her lip between her teeth and stayed silent.

Soon the sound of his quiet breathing was far too close for Ukraine's liking, and his cold hand was pressed against her forehead so lightly that she couldn't help but lean into his touch.

"You're a little warm," he murmured, his voice concerned. Ukraine swallowed heavily, feeling her dropped Adam's apple pulse in her throat.

"C-Canada," she whispered, wishing that the masculine drop in her voice would not be so noticeable. Unfortunately, though, it was, and Canada took a small step closer to the bed.

"Ukraine? Your voice sounds terrible… do you have a sore throat? Do you want me to make you tea, o-or soup?"

When she would muse on it later, Ukraine would peg the care in his tone as the reason why she sat up in her bed, allowing Canada to see her now suddenly male body.

For his part, Canada froze for the briefest of moments, as she'd expected, before sitting on the edge of the bed and nervously pressing a hand to her jaw, which she had not.

"Canada?" Ukraine started, not bothering to disguise her voice. "W-What are you thinking?

"W-what… How did this happen?"

"I'm not sure, I just… woke up like this."

A heavy silence hung in the air between them for a moment, before Canada sighed under his breath. Ukraine stilled.

"Is this why you texted me before? Because you didn't want me to see you like this?"

Shamefully, she nodded, not meeting his gaze and instead tightening her grip on the bed sheets at her waist.

"…But why?" Now Ukraine looked up. She almost regretted it, though, when she was faced with his hurt violet eyes. "Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you! I just… I was afraid…" She trailed off, realizing that she had distrusted him.

"Well," Canada started thoughtfully, "You don't have to be. I…I love you for you, not because you're a girl or a boy or tall or short or anything like that. A-and… you're still the same person, no matter what you look like."

Ukraine let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding, and it was only when she felt his cool fingertip wipe at her cheek that she realized she was crying.

"See? Still the same person." He chuckled, wrapping his arms around her lean, slim torso and pulling Ukraine into a hug.

And, despite not knowing how she got to this state, or how she would get back to normal, Ukraine felt that everything was going to be just fine.

_End_

* * *

That was definitely new for me, and I hope that you all enjoyed it as well~ Thank you for reading, and I'd love to hear from you!

crimson-obsidian-rose


End file.
